horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Margot
Miss Margot is the main antagonist in the Syfy TV film American Horror House. She leads the fraternity in which The Kappas attend and appeared in the 1960s as a young mentally ill girl named Rosemary Adams who killed her parents and was condemned to a mental hospital from which she was released and returned to her fraternity where she hung herself: It's revealed that Miss Margot is also a witch and her suicide transformed her into an immortal ghost and her goal is kill and make other people ghosts like herself, so to have a huge family of ghosts. The ghosts carry out Miss Margot's orders and kill and make other people ghosts like themselves. In 2012 Miss Margot throws a Halloween party hoping to kill more people to join her army of ghosts. While Daria, Lloyd and friends of theirs encounter some ghosts, Miss Margot poisons the party punch as the guests drink it and later die, as Daria and Lloyd discover when a party guest walks out of the house and dies. They convince a friend, dressed as a pimp to alert the guests. But as they, Daira, and Lloyd watch in horror, the bear costume, which came alive, knocks the pimp off the stage, killing him. As Miss Margot takes the place on the stage, she stares at the guests who die from the poison, one by one while Daria and Lloyd run upstairs into a room and discover a book listing countless murders committed by Miss Margot and her ghosts. Back downstairs, the ghosts of the party goers rise as Miss Margot, joined on stage by several other ghosts look on in delight, as Miss Margot discovers that Daria and Lloyd have discovered Miss Margot's plot, as the book burns Daria's hands, causing her to drop the book. Miss Margot orders her ghostly minons to kill Daria and Lloyd who manage to escape as the ghosts chase them but Daria and Lloyd have locked the dorr so they can escape while the ghosts remain at bay. But they break through the door and continue the chase. The Kappas and their leader Coleen are also killed, with Coleen getting thrown off the balcony by her ex-boyfriend who himself is a ghost and Coleen revives as a ghost herself. Daria and Lloyd escape and determen that the only way to save everyone is to lure Miss Margot off the area. They are chased by Miss Margot and her ghostly minions. Lloyd tries to fight off several ghosts but is brought down and beaten up (possibly to death) while Miss Margot provokes Daria into charging at her which Daria does looking back at Lloyd twice. Daria lets out a growl and charges at Miss Margot as the screen goes black. Several months later, two young college students enter and leave the home as Miss Margot and her ghostly minions are seen lining up the stairs, with the now undead Daria and Lloyd standing with a grining Miss Margot. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Antagonists